Ma deuxième vie
by Eliana34
Summary: Harry se réincarne en une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleux. Son nom est désormais Naruto Uzumaki...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter **est de** J.K Rowling **et** Naruto **est de** Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

**Cette histoire sera un mélange de trois histoires que j'ai lu en Anglais:**

**- Ninja Who Lived **de** 88mph**

**- The Mouse of Konoha **de** obsidian dreamer**

**- This Time as a Namikaze **de** TwiceMarked**

**Il peut y avoir des scènes ou des dialogues entiers identique.**

.

**PS: Je n'es pas de BETA donc si quelqu'un se propose je serai ravi^^**

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

Sous un chaud soleil d'été, à l'abri des arbres bordant le village, une Naruto Uzumaki âgé de cinq ans, jouait à dessiner sur le sol avec un bâton de bois.

Encore aujourd'hui, personne n'avait voulu jouer avec elle... peu importe elle continuerait d'essayer d'avoir un ami... après tout, c'était sont rêve le plus chère après celui d'être Hokage.

Jouissant d'un rêve particulièrement utopique où le chef du village lui remettait le chapeau de Kage et annonçait à la foule en délire sa nouvelle nomination, Naruto sortit brutalement de ses pensées quand elle vit plus loin des formes dans les arbres.

Assez vite, elle les identifia comme l'élite des shinobis, appelé Anbu et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ils étaient à la poursuite d'une personne.

C'est avec fascination qu'elle les vit encercler le ninja ennemi mais elle désenchanta très vite quand à son horreur le ninja en fuite la remarqua, l'attrapa par la peau du cou et plaça un Kunaï contre sa gorge.

« je tue la gamine si vo... », le ninja n'eut pas le temps de finir sa menace qu'un ninjato tenu par une Anbu avec un masque de chat, perça le côté de son cou.

Avec une curiosité morbide, Naruto couverte de sang, regardait le sang gicler du trou dans le cou de l'homme. Le corps du ninja tomba à genou avant de tomber latéralement.

« Fan...fantôme », elle bégaya, en regardant complètement mortifié la forme transparente de l'homme qui venait juste de mourir devant elle.

Le fantôme en question regardait son propre corps avec des yeux élargi avant de tourner son visage vers elle. « Maître de la mort! Sauvez-moi », cria t'il tout d'un coup. Avant que Naruto pouvait répondre quoi que se soit, la forme de l'homme commença à disparaître et au bout de quelques secondes, il ne resta plus rien.

« Uzumaki-chan » l'appela la femme au masque de chat, en voyant son visage pâle. La petite fille blonde regardait quelque chose avec une expression terrifier et avait apparemment oubliait de respirer. « C'est bon, l'homme ne vous fera plus de mal » dit-elle d'une voix douce, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant immobile.

Le contacte permis à Naruto de sortir de sa stupeur et elle fait signe d'un air absent. « Qui est-il? Pourquoi il a essayé de me tuer? ».

« Un ennemi du village. Il t'a menacé pour nous empêcher de le capturer. Le fou, il ne savait pas qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort lorsqu'il ta mise en danger » a répondu la femme ninja.

« Le ministère de la Torture et des Interrogatoire ne sera pas heureux, Cat-san, ils le voulaient vivant » a fait remarqué un Anbu avec un masque de cheval tout en ramassant le corps avec un autre camarade.

L'Anbu chat ne daigna pas répondre, choisissant plutôt de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras et de sauté plus loin. Elle s'étonnait du silence de l'enfant d'habitude bruyante. Sautant de toit en toi, elle décida d'emmener la fillette chez elle ou elle pourrait se remettre de son état de choc.

Elle l'a remise sur ses pieds quand elles ont atteint l'intérieur de son appartement en passant par la fenêtre resté ouvert mais à conservé sa main dans la sienne pour la guider jusqu'à sa chambre. « Kitty-chan? » appela doucement la petite fille ; la Kunoichi ignora le surnom pour ce concentrer sur l'enfant habituellement excité.

« Oui? » encouragea t'elle, en entrant dans la salle de bain.

« Um... les fantômes sont réels? »

La femme fronça les sourcils derrière son masque. Mouillant une serviette de bain pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. L'enfant était resté debout au milieu de sa chambre, trop choqué pour faire quoique se soit d'autre de son propre chef.

Soupirant mentalement, elle s'agenouilla devant la petite pour essuyer son visage avec la serviette humide. « Non Uzumaki-chan, les fantômes ne sont pas réels. Tu es en formation pour être une Kunoichi vrai? Tu dois être courageuse, la vie de ninja est rempli de mort. Tu ne dois pas la craindre. C'est tout simplement comment les choses sont! Maintenant va prendre une douche et enlève moi tout ce sang, je prendrai soin de tes vêtements ».

Avec la lenteur d'un zombi et le visage vide d'expression Naruto après avoir enlevée ses habits s'enferma dans la salle de bain. « J'ai vu quelque chose pourtant » murmura t'elle d'un air absent en se regardant dans le miroir.

L'Anbu chat une fois qu'elle entendit l'eau coulé, prit les vêtements souillés pour les fourrer dans la machine à laver. Une fois le cycle de lavage enclenché, elle alla dans le placard de la petite où une poignée d'exemplaires de son vêtement orange vifs était accroché.

Elle sourit d'amusement à la vu de ces horribles combinaisons que l'Anbu chargé de remplir les placards de l'Uzumaki avait acheté. A tout les coups, ce devait être un homme, aucune femme n'aurait eu autant mauvais goût. Il n'empêche que surveillé la gosse hyperactif a été facilité par cette garde-robe brillante, ce qui après reflexion, devait être le but.

Avec un soupir désabusé, elle se rappela que de toute façon, cela n'était après tout pas nécessaire, Naruto était assez facile à trouver, il suffisait de suivre la piste de ses farces et le cri de ses victimes.

Son sourire se tourna en grimace cependant, quand elle se rappela pourquoi elle était dans l'appartement de l'enfant. Aucune gamine de cet âge ne devrait être confronté si tôt à la mort.

Sentant une présence, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, la main sur son épée quand un Anbu atterri sur la terrasse à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Elle assoupli sa position en reconnaissance du ninja délite qui tenait un sac de nourriture dans la main.

« La gamine semblait en état de choc. Difficile de croire que quelque chose pourrait la rendre pantoise. J'ai ramené ses ramènes préférés » dit l'Anbu en posant le sac sur la table de la cuisine. « Un estomac plein me fait toujours sentir mieux, simplement nourrit la et met là au lit, elle devrait allée mieux demain ».

« J'ai l'air d'être sa mère? » demanda la jeune femme, irrité à l'ordonnance.

L'homme sourit « rentre tes griffes, Kitty-chan » avant de rapidement partir avant que la Kitty-chan en question ne puisse lui nuire pour la taquinerie.

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, l'Anbu avait le sentiment que le surnom que Naruto lui avait donné aller devenir généralisée... mais contrairement à l'enfant, elle pourrait nuire à ses coéquipier pour leur manque de respect, se rappela t'elle avec un sourire sadique. Qui a dit que les femme étaient douces et gentilles ?

« Ramen! » s'exclama une petite fille très heureuse qui se retrouva en quelques secondes vêtu de son pyjama, attablé à sa table de cuisine et en train de manger.

La femme sourit à moitié d'exaspération et moitié d'amusement derrière son masque « Naruto allait directement au lit après avoir mangé ».

L'enfant fait signe de manière absente trop occupé qu'elle était par son repas. L'Anbu haussa les épaules et glissa hors de la fenêtre pour aller sur la terrasse, elle devais signaler à l'Hokage ce qui était arrivé.

« Kitty-chan » cria Naruto en se dirigeant vers elle.

Regardant par dessus son épaule, elle pencha la tête de côté pour faire comprendre qu'elle était à l'écoute.

« Merci pour m'avoir sauvée! Je vais devenir aussi forte que vous, regardez j'ai déjà les moustaches comme vous ! » déclara t'elle joyeusement en tapotant les marques sur ses joues.

« Ah » dit la jeune femme avec sérieux. « Tu as découvert le secret de mes pouvoirs. Avec la magie des moustaches tu sera Hokage en peu de temps! ».

Le visage de Naruto se fendit d'un sourire solaire avant qu'elle bomba son torse. « Croyez-le! Je serai la plus grande de tous les Hokages ».

Avec un petit rire silencieux, la jeune femme concentra son chakra dans ses jambes et en un saut puissant disparut plus loin.

.

- (o)-

.

Bien que la gentillesse de l'Anbu au masque de chat et la nourriture, l'avait fait se sentir mieux, Naruto n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître le sentiment bizarre qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être déconnecté de la réalité comme si son corps était celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Les mots « Maître de la mort » se répétait en boucle dans sa tête comme si elle aurait dû en connaître la signification. Ils la faisait se sentir étrangement triste.

Se sentant toujours comme en transe, elle tomba endormi dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller et rêva de pouvoirs et de personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parlée.

.

- (o)-

.

Naruto dormait d'un sommeil agité. Elle ressentait toutes les émotions du garçon de son rêve. Il avait les cheveux sombre en bataille et des yeux vert magnifiques. Il tenait un bâton et se trouvait en face d'un homme horrible ressemblant à un serpent, au milieu de ruine. Un combat s'engagea se terminant par la victoire de l'enfant. Harry Potter! Oui Harry Potter était le nom du garçon.

Un sourire étira le visage de la petite fille en voyant la suite de la vie d'Harry Potter puis ses sourcils se fronça en constatant qu'au cours du temps, le garçon ne vieillissait pas alors que ses proches prenaient de l'âge. Une larme coula à la mort de la famille du jeune homme figé dans ses dix-sept ans et une deuxième fit son apparition au pacte qu'Harry Potter passa avec la mort.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut en respirant fortement. Elle était trempée de sueur. La bizarre sensation de déconnexion de la dernière journée revint en force la touchée et ne la quittait pas.

Quelque chose de mal se passait. Se sentant prise de vertige et avec l'impression que son estomac se révoltait, elle se pencha et vomi sur le plancher de sa chambre son dernier repas. S'essuyant la bouche avec sa main d'un air absent, une autre sensation déconcertante la saisie. Quelque chose rampait sous sa peau. Prise de panique, elle se recula mais finit par se cogner très dure la tête contre son mur. Son monde se noirci...

Lorsqu'Harry Potter repris connaissance, il regarda autour de lui d'un air hébété en se tenant la tête pour essayer de diminuer le mal de crâne qui le consumé. Essayant de sa rappelé de son dernier souvenir, il se rappela du rituel qu'il avait effectué.

Ce rituel égyptien si ancien qui avait été oublié, s'appelait « L'appel de la mort ». Il devait faire venir la grande faucheuse et en échange d'un vœux la mort devait prendre son âme.

Mais le rituel n'avait pas pu aboutir. Harry étant le maître de la mort, son âme ne pouvait pas être prise. Après plusieurs minutes de pourparlers, un accord avait été conclu. Harry ne pouvait rendre les reliques de la mort parce qu'elles avaient fusionné avec lui, il ne pouvait donc pas mourir...mais il pouvait devenir un Shinigami et ainsi aller de l'autre côté revoir ses proches. Mais en échange, il devait sauver un monde...un monde avec des ninjas.

L'odeur de vomissure agressa son nez le sortant de manière assez efficace de ses pensées. Regardant autour de lui, il ne reconnu rien jusqu'à ce qu'un flot de souvenir envahit son esprit. Poussant un crie de pur agonie, une fois de plus il s'évanouit, terrassé par l'intense douleur.

.

- (o)-

.

Un jour et une nuit plus tard, Harry se réveilla avec cinq années de souvenirs d'une petite fille nommé Uzumaki Naruto. Sortant de son lit, il alla dans la salle de bain et après s'être rincé la bouche pour s'enlever ce goût de vomi qui persistait, il regarda sa réflexion dans le miroir.

Au lieu de voir un jeune homme de dix-sept ans avec des cheveux noir en bataille et des yeux vert, il voyait désormais une enfant légèrement bronzé, aux cheveux courts blond brillant et avec de magnifique yeux bleu.

Faisant des grimaces à son reflet pour se prouver que oui, il était maintenant une blonde aux yeux bleus, Harry se tapa le front contre la vitre avec un petit geignement « je suis une fille ! » Ah! Il devait bien se marrer la haut sur son dos.

« Hello? » Oui même sa voix avait changé, elle était plus « girly ».

Secouant la tête d'exaspération, Harry maintenant « elle », enleva ses vêtements malodorant en rougissant furieusement.

Commençant à se laver en vitesse éclair à cause de l'eau froide (merci le propriétaire), elle s'arrêta néanmoins brusquement en se souvenant que au nom de Merlin, elle était une sorcière de quatre milles et des poussières (enfin son âme mais détails, détails... tout cela n'est que détails) et si elle voulait de l'eau chaud et bien elle allait avoir sacrément de l'eau chaud.

Agitant sa main de manière vague, elle soupira de soulagement quand l'eau se réchauffa. Se savonnant copieusement, elle remarqua dans la paume de sa main, le signe des reliques de la mort, un triangle avec un cercle et une ligne à l'intérieur. Il semblait comme si le symbole était là depuis sa naissance... le signe que tous ses pouvoirs lui étaient revenu...

« Une chose de moins à s'inquiéter » se parla toute seule Harry.

Sortant de la douche et se séchant rapidement, elle se regarda dans la glace, ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie l'envahir. Ses cheveux blond court (à cause d'un villageois ivre qui les lui avait coupé avec un couteau) se mirent à pousser à grand vitesse et arrêtèrent leur croissance juste avant ses épaules. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se sourit d'un air satisfait avant de se faire ses deux couettes habituelles. Elle était maintenant une fille, elle avait le droit d'être coquette.

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle agita nonchalamment la main pour que son appartement soit nettoyé tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire. Grimaçant en s'habillant de ses vêtements qui ne le seront plus dans peu de temps, elle se demanda de manière absente qui avait pu avoir aussi mauvais goût pour ces horreures.

Désormais décemment vêtu, elle était en train de planifier une matinée shopping avant de se souvenir que tous les villageois qui incluaient aussi les commerçant la détestait. « Génial avant c'était ma famille qui voulait me voir mort et maintenant c'est tout un village ».

Essuyant une larme traitresse (saleté d'émotions de fillette de cinq ans), Harry après avoir constaté que le vomi avait disparut et que l'air santé les fleurs, se dirigea sur son canapé et se roula en boule dans un des coin. « J'aimerai que Dumbledore soit là, il pourrait me dire quoi faire ».

Ces mots venait à peine d'être prononcé qu'une personne translucide est apparu dans sa salle de séjour. Se redressant brusquement, la bouche grande ouverte, Harry fixait Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa gloire professorale qui regardait la salle autour de lui avec suspicion.

« Qui êtes-vous jeune fille et comment est-ce que vous pouvez avoir les pouvoir du maître de la mort? »

Harry resta bouche bée devant l'homme avant de refermer sa mâchoire dans un bruit audible. « Professeur, c'est moi Harry »

Le professeur Dumbledore la transperça d'un regard perçant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Jeune fille, ne jouez pas ce jeux avec moi, vous ne ressemblent à rien comme...» il fit une pause un instant, comme si une pensée l'avait frappé. « Harry, si c'est vraiment toi, où nous nous sommes rencontré la dernière fois? ».

Harry sourit. « Je crois que c'était à l'intérieur de mon esprit, monsieur. Nous étions dans une... une sort de version de la gare King's Cross. Vous m'avez dit sur mon choix de passer ou de retourner. Je suis retourné ».

L'expression de l'ancien sorcier passa par toutes sorte de changements mais ils étaient si rapide, que la nouvelle nommé Naruto, ne pouvait pas tout à fait suivre.

Elle regarda avec fascination l'homme fantomatique soulever sa baguette toute aussi transparente et jeter plusieurs sort à ses lunettes. Une chatoyante lumière passa sur les lentilles avant qu'Albus ne se retourne vers elle pour l'étudier à travers eux.

« Madame, Monsieur Merlin, c'est toi! » il suffoque enfin, un énorme sourire traversant son visage. « Mon garçon, où étais-tu ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contacté plus tôt ? Nous étions inquiet. Ton âme n'est jamais apparu dans l'autre monde ».

« Ça c'est parce que je n'est pas pu vous rejoindre. Pendant la bataille contre Voldemort, j'ai eu en ma possession les trois reliques et elles ont fusionné avec moi... au début je n'y pas fait attention mais après la guerre, j'ai remarqué que je ne vieillissais plus, j'étais figé dans mes dix-sept ans. Au bout d'un moment, je m'y suis fais une raison mais plus les années passées et plus je me sentais seule, je voulais mourir et vous rejoindre. C'est pendant un de mes voyage en Égypte que j'ai découvert un ancien rituel qui me permettait de faire un vœux contre mon âme... j'ai demandé à mourir mais la mort n'a pas pu me prendre à cause des reliques, alors nous avons fait un accord qui me permettrait de venir voir ma famille dans l'autre monde. Je vais devenir un Shinigami... mon travail consistera à aller quelque fois chercher des âmes errante mais avant cela je dois sauver un monde... ce monde... mais je... je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire... professeur je suis complètement détesté ici pour je ne sais quel raison et je n'ai que cinq ans...je ne sais pas par ou commencer surtout que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi je dois sauver ce monde... je suis complètement perdu... »

« Je n'avais jamais pensé que quand on disais maître de la mort, il fallait le prendre au sens propre, j'ai toujours cru que le titre n'était que cela, un titre » soupira l'ancien directeur en se caressant la barbe comme il avait coutume de le faire de son vivant. « J'aurai dû penser à cette possibilité quand on connait toutes les choses anormales qui t'arrives. Donc si ma conjecture est correcte, tu as été réincarné dès que tu as conclu le pacte. Ton âmes à été envoyé dans cette sphère d'existence ».

« Alors, je ne possède pas le corps de cette petite fille » soupira de soulagement Harry. « Je suis elle... je me sentais mal d'avoir pris sa place mais nous somme nous...enfin je veux dire...quand j'ai fait le pacte, la mort m'a seulement dit que je devrai aider à sauver un monde mais elle ne m'a rien dit sur la façon de le faire et j'étais tellement content d'avoir la possibilité de revoir ma famille que je n'ai pas demandé... mais si j'ai empêché une enfant de vivre... je...»

« Non ne t'inquiéte pas mon garçon ou plutôt jeune fille » taquina le puissant mage sous le regard meurtrier que la dite jeune fille lui envoyait. « tu es simplement né à nouveau...c'est vraiment fascinant... dès que tu m'a appelé, j'ai su instinctivement que j'étais convoqué par le maître de la mort et je ressent qu'apparemment je ne peux pas refuser une de tes commandes, que ce soit explicite ou implicite...vraiment fascinant ».

« Vous devez m'obéir...? c'est vraiment flippant » remarqua Harry en imaginant une armée fantomatique à ses ordres.

« Alors Harry, maintenant dit-moi comment est ta nouvelle vie? » demanda Dumbledore en faisant apparaître une chaise translucide avant de s'asseoir dessus.

Harry s'affaissa sur le canapé. « Je ne sais pas... exactement... Je n'ai pas été au courant de mon ancienne vie, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. J'ai vu un homme tué devant moi... son fantôme m'est apparu et m'a appelé maître de la mort... ça a déclenché quelque chose à l'intérieur de mon... nouveau moi... Elle avait des cauchemars et...»

« Qui avait des cauchemars? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore avec les yeux lumineux d'intérêt.

« Ah, mon nouveau moi, son nom est Uzumaki Naruto... nom bizarre. Elle... enfin j'avais des cauchemars de ma précédente vie. Et cela a semblé me réveiller. La mort m'avait dit qu'à ma première expérience avec la mort réveillait mes souvenirs... au début je n'avais pas vraiment compris parce que je ne savais pas que j'étais censé me réincarner et perdre mon identité mais maintenant tout est claire ».

« Hum...oui je suppose que c'est une décision censé...avec tes anciens souvenirs, tu aurais eu du mal à considérer ce monde comme le tien » affirma l'ancien sorcier. « Je dois dire qu'il est assez étrange de te voir en une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus ».

« Et encore professeur... » sourit Harry, « ce n'est même pas la moitié de ce qu'i savoir...cette gamine... elle est vraiment étrange. Ses souvenirs m'ont rendu presque fou. C'est comme si c'était l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant c'est le mien. Je peux goûter presque tout ce qu'elle a consommée, tout ce qu'elle a touchée, tous les moments de bonheur et beaucoup...beaucoup de moments de solitude. Je ne pense pas que c'est une enfant très heureuse, professeur. »

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils « Famille? ».

Harry soupira en revoyant les souvenirs de son nouveau soit. « Elle est... seule. Orpheline. Au moins c'est ce qui est dit. Personne ne semble savoir qui sont ou ont été ses parents ».

« J'aurais souhaité que si tu aurais dû renaitre, tu aurais au moins eu la joie d'avoir une mère et un père » soupira tristement l'ancien mage.

Harry agita plus loin la préoccupation. « Je pense que cela rendrait la situation encore plus difficile à gérer. »

« Oui, peut-être. Tu vois Lily et James comme tes parents... il serait bizarre pour le moins, d'avoir un autre ensemble. A tu des soupçons quand à l'identité de tes nouveaux géniteurs?.

« Je ne sais pas... il y a des anecdotes sur sa vie. Elle... ou je devrais dire « Je », j'ai vécu sur mes propres à un très jeune âge... mais j'ai ces soldats d'élites que me surveille. Avant mon réveil, je n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, je pensais pas que leur présence pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi. Je pensais simplement qu'ils étaient là pour garder le village. Mais si je rassemble les différents indices ensemble...ils semblent me connaître, mes habitudes, mes goûts et l'endroit où j'habite...cela fait beaucoup trop de coïncidence pour être un hasard... mais pourquoi garderaient-ils un œil sur une simple orpheline vivant par elle-même? » se demanda la jeune fille en penchant la tête de côté.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose au sujet de cette Uzumaki qui ne lui a pas été révélé... Il semble, Harry, que ta vie aura toujours été une aventure » sourit l'homme.

« Et attendez professeur ce n'est pas le meilleur. Vous allez adorerer cette partie. Mon nouveau moi est sur le chemin d'apprendre à être un ninja, enfin une kunoichi puisque je suis une fille. Ce village est un village de ninja. Et j'appelle leur chef, le soi-disant plus puissant ninja dans cette nation, grand-père ou vieil homme. » se moqua Harry face au ridicule de la situation.

Dumbledore ne partagea pas l'humour. « Assassins? » Il fronça ses sourcils. « Que au nom de Merlin fais tu ici ? Le chef des assassins est vraiment ton grand-père? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas ce sentiment. Autrement je devrai vivre avec lui...non je pense plutôt que je l'appelle comme cela parce qu'il a été le seul qui a été gentil avec moi. Je pense que Naruto essayait de se créer une famille même si elle n'est que fictif. Cette enfant, Uzumaki, n'est pas beaucoup aimé. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ai été viré de l'orphelinat à mes quatre ans... ce jour là ils m'ont dit que si je revenais ils me casserai les deux jambes... ensuite j'ai vécu dans la rue pendant un mois, temps qu'il a fallu pour que le chef découvre ma situation et me donne cet appartement... Quand je sors dehors, les villageois me lancent des regard haineux et certains quand ils sont ivres me frappe...ils m'appelle souvent démon ou monstre comme mon oncle...je... je ne veux pas de cette vie professeur... je n'ai que cinq ans et je suis détesté par tellement de monde... si il me frappe à mon âge que me feront-ils ensuite... je suis peut-être une sorcière mais je se suis pas invincible... je... ».

« Harry... Harry calme toi mon enfant, calme toi, nous allons trouver une solution pour le moment parle-moi de tous ce que tu peu me dire sur leur mode de vie ».

« Je ne sais pas vraiment professeur, ils ne sont pas comme les ninja des jeux que mon cousin Dudley jouait » tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, les jeux vidéo peuvent difficilement être une source de renseignements précise, mais je ne pense pas que les mienne sont mieux. Comment sont-ils différents? » Dumbledore se pencha vers l'avant de sa chaise fantomatique au point qu'il était à deux doigt de tomber. « J'avoue que je suis assez préoccupé par tes observations, Harry... si tu es vraiment sous la garde de ces ninja et que même le chef s'intéresse à toi tout en te laissant vivre par toi-même à un si jeune âge, c'est qu'il y a surement une raison... raison pour le moment qui ne ton pas été divulgué »

Harry soupira et frotta ses temples. « Ma nouvelle vie ressemble à l'ancienne, hein, professeur..? Je ne peu pas vous dire exactement les différences entre les ninjas des jeux vidéo et les vrai que je côtoie maintenant... mes souvenirs sont assez embrouillé. Avant de récupérer ma mémoire je n'étais pas très observatrice »

Dumbledore se perdit quelque temps dans ses pensées. « Bien... je pense que la première chose que tu devrais faire serait de recueillir des renseignements. Tu ne peux pas compter sur les souvenirs et les impressions d'une enfant. Tu devra donc apporter ta propre expérience sur cela. En outre, comme nous le savons maintenant, une âme invoquée est dans tous les sens du terme ton serviteur. Profites-en. Je vais retourner dans le monde des esprits et rassembler des âmes de personnes voulant t'aider... en tant que fantôme, ils seront des espions de choix qui te seront entièrement fidèles et ne pourront pas te trahir... en tant que non vivant nous pourront tous voir et tous entendre. »

Harry souffla de soulagement. « Merci, professeur, ce serait vraiment d'une grande aide, j'ai vraiment besoin de renseignement. Je suis dans un monde ou le meurtre et considéré comme banal et ou des enfants de cinq ans peuvent vivre seul sans problème... j'ai vraiment besoin d'alliés. Maintenant je sais par quoi je vais commencer. J'ai débuté l'académie pour être ninja il n'y a pas longtemps, mais le professeur ne m'aime pas du tout, en faite pour le moment c'est une complète perte de temps. Je pense que je vais arrêter pour le moment... après tout, j'y suis rentré deux ans en avance alors ça ne posera pas de problème... Je vais plutôt me concentrer sur en apprendre le plus possible dans les livres. Une fois que j'aurai une meilleur compréhension de mon entourage, j'appellerai les esprits que vous aurez rassemblé pour m'aider, et certain de ceux qui pourront m'apprendre à survivre et m'aider à me faire de puissant allié vivant... ».

« Tu te sens bien Harry avec la possibilité de devenir un assassin..? tu n'as jamais été un tueur » demanda l'ancien directeur avec un air soucieux.

« Professeur je sais que cela n'y ressemble pas, à cause de mon physique et de mes réactions de fillette (saleté de corps émotionnelle) mais j'ai plus de quatre milles ans. Voldemort n'est pas la seul personne que j'ai tué au cours des siècles...cent-cinquante-sept ans après Jedusor, un autre seigneur des ténèbres, Aphrodite, est apparu et il était dix fois plus terrible que Tom ne la jamais été. Au cours de cette guerre, j'ai appris à ne pas me sentir coupable d'être un meurtrier si cela me permettait de sauver des innocents et peu importe comment les choses ce passeront ici, quand je serais ninja parce que je crois que se sera la seule façon pour moi de survivre dans ce monde, je ne changerai pas ma vision des choses. Je ne tuerai que pour protéger les personnes qui seront importante pour moi et les innocents. Tuer si c'est pour aider ne me pose plus aucun problème... J'espère que mes parents n'auront pas honte de ce que je suis devenu quand je les reverrai... » s'inquiéta la petite fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry » la rassura Dumbledore en s'agenouillant devant elle et en posant une main fantomatique sur la sienne. « Tes parents seront toujours fière de toi comme moi-même je le suis ».

« Merci professeur, s'il vous plait dite à maman et papa que je dois vivre encore un peu avant de mourir. Dites leur ce qu'il s'est passé et que... que je les aime même si je me suis réincarné ».

« Bien sur mon enfant, ils seront heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Good bye! » avec un dernier signe de la main le sorcier disparut laissant Harry seule l'esprit encore plein de question.

.

**Si vous avez des préférences pour les couples... mais n'oubliez pas, dans cette histoire Naruto/Harry est une fille est finira avec un garçon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

_Une légende raconte, qu'il y a très longtemps, à l'époque où les villages cachés n'existaient pas, un homme, __**Senju Hashirama**__, déjà connu comme le ninja le plus fort de son temps, proposa une trêve au rival de son propre clan, les __**Uchiwa**__. _

_ L'Union de ces deux clans rivaux marqua la fin de la « **Grande guerre** » et le début du « **Monde Shinobi** ». C'est ainsi que naquit le village de **Konohagakure no Sato**, le village caché de la feuille, au sein du pays du feu._

_ L'histoire raconte que l'imposante forêt servant de rempart naturelle au village serait son œuvre. _

_ Ce ninja, dont la puissance encore aujourd'hui n'a jamais été égalé, est plus connu de nos jours comme le **Shodaime Hokage**, ou « **l'Hokage Fondateur** »._

_ Les nombreuse guerres ayant ternies les mémoires, on ne connaît que très peu d'information concernant le Shodaime. Les seules choses qui restent dans les mémoires est sa bravoure et son incroyable sens de la justice. C'est de lui que provient « **la volonté du Feu** » basé sur l'entraide et la solidarité._

_ Le second Hokage, **Tobirama Senju**, ayant hériter des rêves et des espoirs de son frère aîné, lui succéda à la mort de ce dernier et fut à l'origine d'un grand nombre d'institutions dans Konoha parmi lesquelles l'**Académie**, l'**Anbu**, l'**Examen Chûnin** et le **Département de Police** dont il confia la responsabilité au clan Uchiwa, afin de prouver le crédit et la confiance qu'il leur vouait._

_ Après 35 années de paix et prospérité, la Première Grande guerre des Shinobis éclata. C'est dans cette guerre meurtrière qui couta la vie à de nombreux puissants ninjas que Tobirama mourut, laissant ainsi l'avenir de son village aux mains de ses trois élèves Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane._

_ « Aime le village et protège tes amis de toutes tes forces, car ils croient en toi. Et aussi... forme la génération suivante... afin qu'elle soit digne de reprendre le flambeau...A partir de demain, tu seras l'Hokage »..._

« A partir de demain tu seras l'hokage » répéta doucement une petite fille blonde, en refermant doucement le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, avant de le remettre à sa place sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque de village.

Regardant autour d'elle, Harry s'assura qu'elle était bien seule avant de s'éclipser dans son petit appartement.

Une semaine...cela faisait une semaine maintenant que tout ses souvenirs étaient revenu et que le soir, elle passait son temps à lire des bouquins et à glaner le plus possible d'informations en observant les personnes autour d'elle.

Elle savait que les Anbu charger de la surveiller était inquiet de son comportement calme et qu'ils pensaient qu'elle avait été traumatisé de voir quelqu'un mourir mais elle n'avait rien fait pour les rassurer...elle était beaucoup trop occupée à faire le tri de ses pensées.

Là ou Naruto, l'enfant, avait une innocence et un enthousiasme presque infinie, Harry, qui après trois jours avait amplement accepté l'idée d'être désormais une fille, ayant même du mal à se rappeler ce que cela faisait d'être un garçon, avait son expérience passée rester durement encrer en elle et voyait les choses de façon différente.

Elle ne voulait pas être reconnue et accepter mais plutôt oublié et laisser seule. Ayant était un héros aimé ou calomnié quand elle avait été un sorcier, l'avait guérit de toute envie de reconnaissance.

Complètement prise dans ses pensées, Harry prit sa douche et se mit en pyjama de façon automatique, avant de se mettre au lit...il était cinq heures du matin, elle se réveillerait à six.

N'ayant besoin que de soixante minutes de sommeil depuis que ses pouvoirs étaient revenu, elle pouvait passer toute ses nuits à lire et la journée à marquer en fourchelang les informations les plus pertinentes qu'elle avait trouvée.

En effet, elle avait après mûre réflexion décidé que l'anglais serait trop facile pour des professionnel à décoder alors que la langue des serpents ressemblait pour ceux qui n'avaient pas le don à de simple dessin.

Se réveillant comme à son habitude avec le soleil, Harry se leva pour se préparer un bon petit déjeuner typiquement British. Quelque instant plus tard, du bacon, des œufs et du jus d'orange pressait se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine.

En sifflotant une chanson pour enfant que lui avait apprise Mme Weasley, elle mit le surplus de nourriture sur un plateau qu'elle mit sur son balcon, parfaitement consciente que ceux qui l'a surveillaient appréciés sa cuisine.

C'était devenu une habitude maintenant de préparer le repas de ses « gardiens » comme elle les appelait. Deux jours après qu'elle avait récupérée ses capacités, elle avait entendu un soir, grâce à sa super audition, le ventre d'un Anbu protestait.

Se sentant d'une certaine façon coupable, parce qu'elle s'était fait un gigot d'agneau qui sentait très bon, elle avait préparé une ration pour le pauvre infortuné mort de faim.

Le lendemain, l'assiette était vide et un petit mot avec un merci dessus était écrit. Depuis, c'était devenu une routine, que ce soit le matin, l'après-midi ou le soir, elle faisait pour deux le repas.

C'était vraiment étrange de savoir qu'avant de se rappeler, elle ne mangeait que des ramens...oh bien sur elle aimait toujours ça, mais ayant des siècles d'habitudes alimentaires n'étaient pas facile à changer et puis c'était beaucoup plus équilibré de manger occidental.

Son assiette finit, elle alla se brosser les dents, se coiffer et enfiler sa nouvelle salopette bleu foncé avec un t-shirt blanc qu'elle avait acheter après avoir changé son apparence pour ne pas être refoulé par les commerçants. Heureusement pour elle, même à cinq ans, elle était assez économe et avait pu refaire sa garde robe complète.

Une fois prête, elle rentra le plateau maintenant vide et décida pour la première fois de cette semaine de sortir dehors pour flâner quand on toqua à sa porte.

Perplexe, elle alla ouvrir et vit un homme assez jeune, peut-être au début de la vingtaine avec les cheveux noirs attaché en queue de cheval. Sa caractéristique la plus distinctive était une cicatrice sur son nez, « Qu'est ce vous faites ici, sensei ? ».

« Heu...je...J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé...Je suis venue voir si tu vas bien... » marmonna Iruka en se dandinant légèrement sur ses pieds d'un air gêné.

Harry se mit de suite en mode suspicion. Depuis qu'elle avait commencée l'école, elle avait bien vu que son professeur se comportait comme les villageois...oh, il ne l'a frappait pas mais il l'ignorait et ne l'a défendait jamais quand un autre enfant s'en prenait à elle...alors le fait qu'il venait soit disant pour s'enquérir de sa santé était pour le moins étrange.

Malheureusement, elle était restée trop longtemps dans ses rêveries, chose inhabituelle pour la Naruto hyperactif.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? », demanda le jeune homme un air soucieux sur son visage.

Harry devînt deux fois plus suspecte et fit un pas dans son appartement en refermant légèrement la porte, « je vais bien merci...sensei ».

« Heu...Naruto-san écoute, je...je suis désolé...je n'ai pas était un très bon enseignant pour toi mais je vais me rattraper...je...je... », ok là, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche qui se passait.

« Sensei, pourquoi êtes vous là ? ».

« Je te l'ai déjà dis... ».

« Non, ce que vous m'avez dit, est une excuse qui ne tient pas la route...jamais depuis que je suis votre élève vous avez fait attention à moi, alors ne venait pas me dire que soudain vous avez eu une illumination...Qui vous a demandez de venir et pourquoi ? ».

Iruka sembla soudain frappé par la foudre avant que ses épaules ne se voute de remord. Doucement pour ne pas effrayer la petite fille devant lui, il s'agenouilla pour être à sa taille, « Personne ne m'a demandé de venir, Naruto-san, quand j'ai vu que tu ne venais plus en cours et que j'ai entendu parlé de ce qui t'était arrivé, j'ai voulu voir si tu allais bien ».

Harry resta tendu tout en regardant la personne devant elle avec des yeux étrécies « Je vous remercie pour votre...préoccupation sensei mais cela n'était pas nécessaire...je ne retournerai pas à l'académie avant deux ans...j'ai écrit une lettre à l'hokage pour l'en informer...il est inutile que j'y retourne tant que je n'aurai pas correctement apprise à lire... ».

Notre jeune sorcière, se donnant mentalement une petite tape sur le dos pour se féliciter de son explication pour abandonner l'école, vit passer dans les yeux de son professeur une multitude d'expression avant d'être remplacé par de la détermination, « Je t'apprendrais ».

« Quoi ? », de toute les réponse qu'elle avait pu envisager, celle-là n'en faisait pas partie.

« Je t'apprendrais à lire et à compter aussi si tu as des problèmes...je...je te ferais revoir les bases de la classe...je croyais que tu savais déjà lire...j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir... ».

« Jiji avait commencé à m'apprendre mais il est très occupé...je...écoutez sensei, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez décidé tout d'un coup de m'aider mais ce n'est pas la peine...si vous avez pour idée d'être gentil avec moi pour ensuite me faire du mal...je préférerai qu'on passe de suite au moment ou vous me ruait de coup, cela nous éviterait à tous les deux de perdre du temps et j'ai des choses à faire alors... », le corps d'Harry se tendit au maximum quand Iruka la prit soudain dans ses bras dans un câlin à rompre les os.

« Jamais...tu m'entend Naru-chan, jamais je ne te ferais intentionnellement du mal... ».

.

- (o) -

.

Harry ne sut jamais vraiment comment, elle se retrouva quelque minutes plus tard à servir le thé à un Iruka assis sur son canapé pendant qu'elle était agenouillé de l'autre côté de la table du salon qui lui faisait office de rempart.

S'étant servit de la légimencie pour être sur que son professeur n'avait pas de mauvaise intention, elle savait que l'homme se sentait responsable de son abandon de l'école et s'en voulait pour son comportement.

« A quoi pense tu? », lui demanda son professeur en la regardant attentivement.

Harry sortit de ses pensées, sachant pertinemment que la personne devant lui, bien que jeune était un ninja confirmait et avait sans aucun doute surement remarqué son changement de personnalité...même si, il s'y attendait après l'incident...c'était une occasion trop belle pour la laisser passée, « Hey, Iruka-sensei, la vie d'un shinobi est assez difficile, n'est-ce pas? »

Iruka soupira et acquiesça de la tête. « Oui, ça l'est... C'est pourquoi je n'arrête pas de vous dire qu'il faut travailler dure ». Il ressemblait à un discours souvent répété, et Harry se souvînt quand effet son sensei avait pour habitude de redire cette même phrase au moins deux fois par jours.

« C'était assez effrayant... l'autre jour. Si il n'y avait pas eu les ANBU, je serais morte, » murmura la jeune fille en gardant un ton délibérément pensive parfaitement consciente qu'elle serait entendu.

Alors que Naruto n'avait jamais été dans une situation de vie ou de mort, Harry Potter, lui, avait connu, au cours de sa très longue vie, tellement d'atrocité que le meurtre de la personne qui avait réveillé ses souvenirs en était pathétique en comparaison.

Du coin de son œil, elle remarqua qu'Iruka l'a regardée sérieusement avec une expression triste qu'il cacha rapidement. « Cela peut faire peur, mais si tu t'entraîne dur et travaille avec ton équipe, tu y arriveras. N'oublie pas, Naru-chan, nous devons garder la volonté du feu », l'encouragea le jeune enseignant avec un sourire.

« Vous savez, j'ai jamais compris cette histoire de volonté de feu...moi je voulais seulement casser du méchant » indiqua Harry en imitant à la perfection ses anciennes réactions.

Iruka poussa un soupir exaspération, démentit par son petit sourire « Tu changeras jamais, n'est ce pas ? Hum...pense de cette façon, je suis ton professeur et je te protégerai avec ma vie, c'est la volonté du feu : se battre pour ceux qu'on aime, afin de protéger le village ».

« Oh... » Harry fronça les sourcils en se disant que la philosophie personnelle de Iruka ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle d'un assassin en puissance.

« Naru-chan, ça va... » s'inquiéta de suite Iruka en remarquant son air triste.

Harry essaya de sourire mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace « je...je n'ai personne à protéger sensei...je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'ami...comment je pourrait être un ninja avec la volonté du feu, si je n'ai aucune raison de me battre... ».

« Tu peux te battre pour le village, c'est une bonne raison... »

« Actuellement sensei... », coupa la petite fille avec sérieux, « si le village se faisait attaquer, je mangerai surement du pop-corn en regardant de loin le spectacle. Je n'ai absolument rien ici qui me fait aimer cet endroit...je suis détesté, haï pour une raison que j'ignore et absolument rien ne me ferait risquer ma vie pour des personnes qui ont passée le plus claire de leur temps à me faire comprendre à quel point ils serait heureux si je mourrai ».

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant au loin semblant dans de profondes pensées « tu sais Naru-chan, je sais ce que cela fait d'être seul, je sais que ça fait mal mais avec le temps je me suis fait des amis...j'ai maintenant beaucoup de précieuses personnes, des personnes pour qui je serai près à me sacrifier si cela leurs permettaient de survivre...je pense que dans le futur toi aussi tu trouveras des gens pour qui tu donnerais ta vie...tu n'as que cinq ans...donne toi le temps... ».

Harry regarda son instituteur dans les yeux avant de se lever et de se mettre debout devant lui « Sensei, en attendant que je les trouve, vous pouvez être ma précieuse personnes ».

Iruka sourit, la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre sur ses genoux et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front, « Je suis ton professeur...c'est à moi de te protéger ».

.

- (o) -

.

Harry fit la grimace en voyant son sensei corrigeait abondamment sa feuille de test. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que son professeur venait tous les jours pendant une heure, lui apprendre tous ce qu'un enfant était sensé savoir à son âge.

Avant que commence la remise à niveau, elle avait quelque difficultés avec certains mots mais maintenant avec tous les exercices qui lui avait fait faire, elle n'avait plus aucun problème, « Sensei, vous allez voir quand je reviendrais à l'école, je serai la meilleur de ma classe. Je vais vous rendre fier! »

« Ça changera de cette année », répondit Iruka d'un air absent trop occupé à corriger un de ses devoirs.

« Et..! Cette année ne comptait pas...j'étais encore naïve et innocente et personne n'avait encore était si près de me tuer », répliqua la petite fille d'une mortelle gravité.

Elle savait que dans ce monde, la connaissance pourrait faire la différence entre survivre ou mourir et Iruka était la clef pour y avoir accès, il était donc important qu'il prenne sont désir d'apprendre au sérieux, « avant je n'avais pas compris qu'il était essentiel d'écouter à l'école pour apprendre plus vite à se protéger mais maintenant j'en ai conscience et je ne veux pas me retrouver impuissante comme la dernière fois ».

Le jeune homme releva ses yeux vers elle et la regarda d'un air consterné « Ne t'inquiète pas, kid, nous allons te protéger ».

« Je sais sensei mais vous ne serez pas toujours là et moi aussi je veux être capable de protéger les personnes importante pour moi ».

Iruka eut un sourire digne du chat qui venait de manger le canari, « Tu es vraiment sérieuse...tu serais prête à donner ta parole sur ça ? ».

Harry se leva rapidement de sa chaise, le poing en l'air, « Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. C'est mon nindo. Croyez-le! »

Iruka fut pris d'un rire machiavélique « Oh oh ma petite, tu es maintenant mienne. Je vais te faire rattraper tout le travail que tu aurais du faire cette années avec chaque test que tu as manqué ».

Les sourcils d'Harry furent prient de secousse incontrôlable pendant qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée en fin de compte...Iruka avait l'air un peu trop content de la situation, « Heu...sensei, vous savez, vous êtes effrayant... ».

« Mais non, mais non...en attendant vu que tu as décidée de travailler sérieusement on va allait chercher ce qu'il te faudra pour tes études et je m'attend que tu me surprenne dans deux ans ».

« Sur sensei, je serais la meilleur... ».

.

- (o) -

.

Arrivé à l'académie Iruka l'amena directement au salon des enseignants, qui était vide comme d'habitude à chaque fin de semaine, et s'assit derrière son bureau ou était entassé des multitude de document dans un semblant d'ordre pouvant être communément appelé, « un bordel organisé ».

Fouillant sur une des ses étagère, le jeune homme fit un petit bruit de victoire en trouvant enfin ce qu'il convoitait.

C'est avec consternation qu'Harry se rendit compte que son professeur tenait dans ses mains un dossier particulièrement épais ou se trouvait une étiquette portant son nom écrit dessus...dossier qu'il abandonna sur son bureau, causant un « Bang » particulièrement bruyant à retentir.

« Alors...voyons voir... ah, je ferais mieux de séparer les avis de mauvaise conduite et d'absences. » Iruka a attrapé une épaisse liasse de feuilles du dossier, avant de le mettre de côté, laissant ainsi derrière lui, une pile beaucoup plus mince.

Harry sourit gêné lorsque le ninja, la foudroya du regard face aux preuves, de l'enfer qu'elle lui avait causée et il faut dire qu'elle le comprenait, elle n'avait été en cours que trois mois et avait déjà fait plus de bêtises que tous les élèves de l'école réunies.

Prenant un papier dans sa main le professeur commença à lire, « dernière de la classe en mathématiques, arts, sciences, histoire, langue et chakra contrôle...impressionnante dans les tactiques et les paramètres de piège, pauvre en arts de l'illusion, à hurler en ninjutsu, bonne en taijutsu, mais nous avons tous les deux que tu pourrait être bien meilleur dans cette classe si tu suivais les consignes, très bonne au lancé des armes, très pauvre en stratégie mais grande en furtif. » soupira Iruka en la regarda sérieusement, « Tu sais ce que cela me montre ? »

« Que je suis très mauvaise ? », demanda Harry avec une grimace, elle savait qu'avant le retour de ses souvenirs, elle n'avait que cinq ans mais pour tous ses discours de devenir Hokage, elle ne s'en était pas donné les moyens.

Le jeune instituteur secoua patiemment la tête. « Non, Naru-chan, il me montre seulement que vous pouvez être bonne à quelque chose quand cela t'intéresse. Tu aime faire des farces et les matières qui s'y rapporte, la furtivité et les compétences de tactiques et paramètrse piège sont tes points fort. Tu veux te battre et cela se montre dans ton enthousiasme en taijutsu, même si tu as besoin de suivre les directives...mais si tu veux devenir assez forte pour protéger les personnes qui sont importante pour toi, il faudra que tu sois forte en tout ».

« Ne vous inquiété pas Iruka-sensei, je suis déjà convaincue, maintenant il faut seulement me dire quoi faire et à mon retour à l'école je serai au top », promit la petite sorcière avec une détermination calme.

Iruka souleva un sourcil en question. « Dans certaines de ces classes, tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à te mettre au niveau seule mais je ne veux pas que tu abandonne...progresser est plus important que stagner et si tu as un problème, je veux que tu vienne me voir, d'accord ? ».

Harry acquiesça distraitement de la tête trop occupé à regarder les différents livres sur les étagères qu'elle n'avait pas trouvée dans la bibliothèque du village. Maintenant qu'elle était sur de comprendre tous ce qu'elle lisait grâce aux efforts de son enseignant, elle avait encore plus envie d'apprendre.

Le jeune ninja suivi des yeux ce qu'elle regardait, « Ah, » a-t-il dit. « L'engeance de votre existence : les livres bien que maintenant que tu n'as plus de problème de lecture je m'attend à ce que tu rattrape ton retard dans les matières seulement intellectuel. »

La petite fille lui offrit un sourire. « Je ne suis pas si mauvaise, je suis? » Iruka lui donna un regard plat en réponse. « Peut importe », râla t-elle comme son ancienne auto.

Le professeur se leva et sortit un parchemin de ses tiroirs encombrés qu'il posa à plat sur son bureau avant de se dirigeait vers les étagères remplit d'où, il sélectionna plusieurs livre qui avait l'air aussi ennuyeux qu'épais.

Harry en profita pour regarder curieusement l'écriture sur le défilement, cela ressemblait vaguement aux Runes de son ancien monde qu'elle avait étudier après des années d'ennuis...ce serait intéressant de les étudier pour en connaître les différences.

De ce qu'elle se souvenait de sa nouvelle vie, certains ninja utilisaient ces rouleaux comme parchemin de stockage mais elle, elle préférait de loin les sacs sans fond que l'on pouvait facilement transformé en collier imprenable.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps, elle avait été perdu dans ses pensées - ce qui décidément de venait une habitude - parce que quand elle revînt au présent, Iruka avait déjà scellé les ouvrages et apparemment eut le temps d'écrit pour elle, un plan à suivre.

« Voilà, avec cela, dans deux ans, tu sera légèrement au-dessus du niveau de tes camarades, et peut-être plus loin si tu y met du tient. Maintenant, prend tous ça, je te verrai dimanche prochain et tu auras intérêt à me montrer tes progrès », menaça le ninja avec un léger sourire réduisant le sérieux de la déclaration.

« Merci, sensei, », déclara Harry, en agitant sa main droite d'une manière insouciante tandis que dans la gauche, elle tenait le parchemin contenant les livres et les indication de son professeur.

.

- (o) -

.

Arrivait chez elle, notre petite sorcière, posa ses nouvelles acquisition sur ce qui lui servait de bureau avant de décider de profiter du reste de la journée avant de commencer demain son « éducation en art ninja ».

Après réflexion, elle choisit d'aller visiter son endroit préféré...le monument des Hokage.

Fixant l'image dans son esprit, Harry s'éclipsa et apparut sur la montagne. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage, en imaginant la panique de l'Anbu quand il ne sentirait plus sa présence dans l'appartement et ne l'avait pas vu sortir.

Après des années de stagnation, le monde sorcier avait connu une période d'invention et de découverte impressionnante.

La nouvelle forme de déplacement de Harry et certains sorts, avait était conçu par une née moldu qui avait pris l'idée d'une série parlant de trois sorcières.

Quand elle avait quittée son monde d'origine, les incantations étaient devenu courante et posséder une baguette était considéré comme être vieux jeux...

Il est vrai que « incanter » offrait beaucoup plus de possibilité...une phrase contenant l'objectif plus un rime et le tour était joué.

Ainsi, un simple « ne voulant pas être vu, ni perçu, que cet objet soit enchanter pour m'aider à me cacher » et son canapé imitait à la perfection son chakra. Grâce à cela, elle avait pu fausser compagnie à ses gardiens le soir et faire ses recherches en toute tranquillité.

S'asseyant sur la tête de quatrième Hokage dans la position qu'elle avait vu dans un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait lu le soir, sur le malaxage du chakra, Harry se concentra sur la deuxième énergies qu'elle sentait parcourir son corps.

Après quelque seconde, elle se retrouva en profonde méditation et se laissa bercer par la puissance qui sommeillait à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait en contacte avec sa force physique et spirituel et s'était un sentiment grisant.

Sombrant dans cette plénitude, elle la laissa envahir son réseau de chakra quand soudain, elle senti une légère pression sur son esprit, lui demandant l'autorisation de lui parler.

« Permission accordée », murmura doucement Harry dans sa tête car elle ressentait que le fantôme quel qu'il soit n'était pas menaçant.

Dès qu'elle prononça ces paroles, elle sentit une perturbation et vit, qu'elle était toujours au sommet du monument des Hokage mais que tout avait pris une couleur pâle éthérée.

Une femme dans un beau kimono se tenait agenouillée devant elle. Elle avait de long cheveux roux et une marque en forme de diamant sur son front.

Elle s'inclina devant elle, « Mon Seigneur, maître de la mort, je suis Uzumaki Mito, une de vos ancêtres et épouse du premier Hokage.

« S'il vous plait, relevez vous, vous êtes mon aîné, Mito-dono », lui dit Harry en utilisant un titre honorifique respectueux en se souvenant que cette femme avait été de son vivant, un membre très respecté du village.

Elle se redressa et rencontra ses yeux en toute confiance avec un petit sourire, « Il est bon de voir l'humilité dans l'une des dernières de mon clan. J'ai été envoyé par un certain Albus Dumbledore pour vous faire part d'une information importante qui ne vous pas été divulgué pour le moment, mon seigneur. Il m'a également chargé de vous dire, qu'il viendra ce soir vous faire part des esprits volontaires pour vous servir ».

« Merci, grand-mère, ».

« Cha », s'est exclamé la femme en exaspération fictif, « Je ne suis pas de votre ligne de sang directe, mon Seigneur. »

Harry fait signe. « Que devez-vous me dire qui ne pouvez pas attendre ce soir ? »

Ses lèvres très rouges, qui avaient été étirait en un doux sourire disparut pour laisser la place à un froncement de sourcils, « Je fais partie des personnes voulant volontairement vous aider et même si vous n'êtes pas de ma lignée directe, vous êtes mon héritage, mon Seigneur, et vous n'avez pas été préparé pour la responsabilité qui désormais est la votre ».

Harry fit une petite grimace de désagrément au ton sérieux employé, « Je n'ai pas un bon sentiment à ce sujet ».

La femme le regarda d'un air triste avant de redresser ses épaules, « vous êtes le navire gardant le démon renard à neuf queue emprisonné, mon seigneurs, tout comme je l'ai été dans ma vie et tout comme votre votre mère aussi...vous êtes une jinchuriki... ».

« Heeeiiinn..! »

_._

_**Mise au point de l'auteur:**_

_- Pour ceux qui l'auront oublié, au début Iruka ignorait Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de son erreur..._

_- Harry a dit à Iruka qu'elle regarderait le village se faire attaquer tout en mangeant du pop-corn pour tester sa réaction, même si pour de vrai, elle le ferait surement..._

_- Les reliques de la mort on fusionné avec elle, Harry n'a donc plus besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. Et grâce à cela, ses incantation sont dix fois plus puissante que la normal, c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'elle les utilise._

.

_**Mots de l'auteur:**_

J'écris trois histoires en plus de celle-là qui sont tous des Crossover Harry Potter/Naruto. La parution des chapitres dépend essentiellement de mon inspiration...même si j'avoue que plus une histoire a de reviews et plus je suis motivée.

Je vais faire en sorte qu'aucune histoire ne soit laissée à la traîne mais on ne sait jamais...

A LA PROCHAINE...


End file.
